No Biting!
by Starimus
Summary: A Valentine's Day fic. With nothing to do with Valentine's Day. And a little to do with Insecticon-like Bob. And chips. Enjoy! (Bob is from some of the comics.)


**A/N**

 **Yeah, I was reading some comics with Bob this morning, and with both senses of "with." Bob was in them, and Bob kept pointing that out. What a wonderful little bug Bob is. Then Bob found my stack of doubles I was gonna sell and decided to...well...eat them. This was after I told Bob I would play with him and kept reading, so then I had to write a fic about Bob to get him to shut up. So here it is!**

 **(But did I mention how funny his name is? It's just so...BOB!)**

* * *

 **Starimus Presents:**

 **No Biting!**

 **A story about Bob.**

We begin in the kitchen, where the resident cyborg Niera raids the refrigerator in search of nourishment. Bob watches. Niera pulls out nothing and Bob watches her go over to the pantry instead. She finds a bag of chips and sits down at the table with it.

Bob is bigger than Niera. He can see over the table, and he rests his helm on top of it. Bob expects the food to be shared, and looks at Niera as if asking for some.

"What?" Niera asks, not even looking at him. He chirps at her. "You're not getting food, Bob. You don't need it. I, on the other hand, require these to function."

During that last part Niera held out a finger in front of Bob's face. That was dumb. Bob smells the scent of the chips and, thinking she's holding some out for him, reaches for her finger with his mouth open. Niera pulls her hand back with a small squeal, making Bob flinch.

"Bob! No biting!"

Niera takes one of the chips and throws it at him, not expecting or intending for him to catch it in his mouth. This is a good thing for Bob. Bob is talented, and Niera is amused. Good things happen when Niera is amused, and Bob knows that.

"Did you just do a trick, Bob?"

He chirps at her again, expecting it when she picks up another chip and tosses it up in the air towards him. He catches it and eats it. He earned it, so he knows he deserves a snack.

"Good Bob! You're just like Mojo!"

Now we move to the recreational room, where a few of the other bots and humans tend to spend their free time.

Bob loves free time. Free time is Bob time, and Bob time means Bob gets free time.

That's what Bob thinks, and Bob likes it.

Niera also knows Bob loves free time because free time is Bob time which means Bob gets free time, and she knows he knows he has free time whenever he's in the rec room. But this time, she dares to bring food into the rec room, and with Bob behind her.

Ultra Magnus takes immediate notice of said food, and approaches with his usual commanding air about him.

"Niera, there is to be no food in this rec room."

"I know, but look."

She reaches into the bag and Bob knows. She tosses a chip and Bob catches it before eating it, because Bob is talented and deserves it. Niera turns back to Magnus.

"He can catch things in midair!"

However, Ultra Magnus cannot look past one fact.

"Why are you feeding Bob?"

"'Cause it's fun?"

"We don't know what could happen if you feed him, not to mention he's like a petrohound."

"So I'm the first to train Bob...? Sweet!"

"Negative, Niera. Stop feeding him and get that out of here."

Unfortunately, Bob isn't finished doing this trick, and Magnus has stepped between Niera and Bob. Bob is left with no choice.

Ultra Magnus jumps quite suddenly, sputtering out some garbled form of Cybertronian Niera is thankful she can't understand.

"BOB! No biting!"

Niera sits back on the human couch and enjoys the show, continuing to graze on those chips that Bob is working so hard for.

* * *

 **Wow. That was FUN! And just in time for Valentine's Day!**

 **I love all my readers, I love all my followers, I love my friends, I love my family, and I LOVE YOU BOB! *hugs Bob***

 **Oh, and how could I forget the mighty Matrix bearer?! C'mere! *hugs Optimus' face***

 **And I MIGHT write a poem tomorrow! *hugs blank notebook***

* * *

 **Concerning Reviews**

 **To _Agent Frostbite_ : Aw, thank you! I really do love this fic myself. It was kinda spur-of-the-moment, and then I forgot to put it up here. But Bob reminded me!**


End file.
